


Five Times Vanya Loved Her Siblings

by kitty_pryde_bi_pride



Series: 5+1 Works [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Sibling Rivalry, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves-centric, look all the hargreeves have got the cain instinct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_pryde_bi_pride/pseuds/kitty_pryde_bi_pride
Summary: And the one time she couldn't remember how.
Relationships: Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Series: 5+1 Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766371
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196





	1. Allison

When Number Seven is very, very little, she becomes mysteriously ill and disappears from the family for a while.

At first glance, she thinks that no one has really noticed her absence – between their training and missions, she wouldn’t be shocked if they just assumed Reginald gave her a private task to complete independently over a few weeks – and it makes sense, but it still hurts.

She’s more-or-less used to it, getting attention almost exclusively from Pogo or their new caretaker Grace- sometimes their father will seek her out on a good night or Five will pull her aside to talk when he’s not busy experimenting with his own newfound powers, but those occasions certainly aren't her norm. There’s no use crying over spilled milk and she can’t change the way her siblings seem to ignore her, even this young.

Then, out of the blue, little Number Three approaches and asks if she wants to do make-overs.

She’s so excited and surprised that she doesn’t question the sudden gesture for a second, and she dutifully keeps it a secret from their more talkative siblings – like Numbers One or Four – while recruiting Grace to help them get the necessary supplies: a full rainbow of nail polish options, sparkly scrunchies, mascara and lip-gloss, expensive chocolates.

The night comes and she slips out of her room quietly, risking her father’s anger if he finds out about any of this, and she slowly makes her way through the massive halls towards Number Three’s room.

It’s much bigger than her own, filled with gifts and decoration, a mixture of rewards for good performance that their father gave her and items she’d rumored for herself. She carries the bag of goodies and nearly drops it when her sister greets her with an overly enthusiastic hug- she’s not quite used to experiencing this level of physical affection from anyone, really.

“Oh, Seven, I’m so glad you made it!” Three gushes, pulling away from her and grabbing the bag off her shoulder. She starts rifling through it while Seven watches in quiet uncertainty.

“Happy to be here.” She tries to sound excited, but her tone falls flat- she thinks her illness must’ve taken a lot of energy out of her, because she hasn’t managed to muster up much emotion for anything lately.

Her sister stiffens at the deadened tone but when she turns back, her photo-ready smile is plastered on. “What do you want to start with?”

“Uh,” Seven starts, but she really has no experience with these things. “I’m not sure- do any of your magazines talk about sleepovers?”

Her nerves are settled when Three plows onward and starts picking through the overwhelming stack of magazines – some featuring her face, even as young as she is – to find one featuring a group of girls their age, decked out in matching pajamas and lying in a blanket fort. “You’re a genius, sis!”

Now that Three has gotten going, Seven’s just along for the ride- her sister takes out the assorted hair-ties and scrunchies, then pulls Seven to sit behind her. “We’ll start with doing each other’s hair,” she says matter-of-factly.

Seven dutifully begins braiding her sister’s long hair into two tight braids, each one tied off with a neon scrunchie. Three nods into the mirror with approval, then pulls Seven down and does the same to her. She does everything she can to relax, but she’s always done her hair herself and Three is pulling at her hair more than she was prepared for- she hopes Three can’t feel how tense she is now.

“Perfect,” Three says abruptly as she ties off Seven’s own braids, now going for the shiny box of make-up Grace bought for them on one of her grocery runs. “Come sit at the desk with me, I’ve got a mirror we can use. We’ll do our own make-up, then compare.”

Seven stares dubiously at the products assembled before her, then at Three’s clear prowess with the items. Desperate to not fall behind, she does her best to mimic what she sees her sister doing- she tries to outline her eyes with the thick black pencil, then smears pink blush over her pale cheeks, and finally applies a gooey red lipstick on her mouth. The end results don’t look nearly comparable – Three’s managed to do a little with a lot, making herself look sweet and gentle, whereas Seven seems to resemble a sloppy clown – and her sister bursts out laughing.

“Oh- oh, I’m so sorry,” she manages through gasps, trying to quiet herself before she wakes the rooms next to them. “It’s just- sis, you look so bad! Have you never done make-up before?”

“No,” Seven mutters, a hint of embarrassment, ugly and insidious and angry, washing over her as she grabs the make-up remover wipes from the box. It’s all too easy to beat the hint of emotion down into submission. “I was just doing my best. I’m getting tired now.”

At that, Three stiffens and looks up at her warily. “About that. Seven- have you been feeling tired a lot lately?”

She looks back up at her sister’s concerned gaze and it helps that at least someone seems to have noticed she was gone. “Ever since I was sick.”

“Do you-” Three seems suddenly nervous, which is a shock to her system as she didn’t think her rumor-wielding, pro-interviewer since the age of three, cool and famous sister had the potential to be anything other than effortlessly confident. “Do you remember anything from it? I know Dad took you away…”

Seven smiles reassuringly- it’s sweet of Three to worry. “I must’ve been really sick, actually. I don’t really remember anything from it- I know our Dad had me quarantined in a private room, so I must’ve been really sick.” Her sister doesn’t look any better, so she tries again. “Thank you, really. I- I hadn’t realized that anyone knew I was gone.”

There’s a brief moment where something honest – something genuine on the master diplomat’s face, is that a hint of guilt? – flashes, but Three covers it quickly with another mega-watt smile. “How about those chocolates, now? We can gossip about our brothers and do our nails after.”

It makes Seven feel warm and cared for. “That sounds great, sis.”

She thinks the rest of the night goes great, and she wakes up feeling something more than she’s felt since before she fell sick- she feels loved. Seven feels happy for the first time in a long time and it’s not going away, not even when their father busts into Three’s room and drags her out in a sleepy haze, blaming her for sneaking out of her room and yelling at her for forgetting to take her medicine.

As she’s being pulled away, Number One steps out of his room due to the commotion and turns to Three, confused.

“What’s that about?” He asks, sleepily.

Her sister freezes for just a moment, looking after her with worry and just a little regret, then scoffs and flips one of her braids over her shoulder. “Little Seven came into my room late last night, desperate to hang out, and now she’s in trouble for it.”

One groans and turns back to his room. “Ugh, why’d I have to be woken up for this? She’s such a loser.”

Seven’s still in clear earshot and when Three doesn’t even try to defend her, her face falls. Her good feeling is finally gone. She's alone again.


	2. Five

She may not have a lot going for her in this household, but Number Seven has managed to become observant, logical, and analytical to an extent few of her siblings can match.

Of course, seeing the world around her and knowing what to do with that information are two different things- she can make guesses, predictions based on what little she knows of her siblings, but experience is the most critical thing she lacks. It’s easy to spend hours watching them train, knowing that Five is going to use his powers in a way close to cheating that Reginald will praise as resourcefulness and Three will stop each fight before the others can lay a finger on her, preferring to fight alone. It’s much different to try and understand them as people, what motivates them, what they think of the others.

Even getting the chance to watch television or non-academic books would’ve helped her learn so much more. As is, there’s no one in the house who’s willing or able to help her.

Maybe that’s why it’s so easy for Five to take advantage of her.

He’s Reginald’s real favorite – not due to fear like with Three or to manipulate rivalries with One vs. Two – but because of his cunning intelligence and self-confidence, and therefore he’s given a unique amount of access to media to help further his education. Coupled with his ability to teleport and leave the mansion whenever he wants, and he’s the most socially apt – even if he doesn’t care to show it – other than Three.

He’s Seven with all the experience, drive, and connections to make an impact, and the moment he realizes her unparalleled access to the house and Reginald, he capitalizes on it.

Five starts small, asking Seven if she’d like to sit with him and do homework together, and it’s embarrassing how easily a scrap of attention manipulates her. From there, he quickly realizes she’s so desperate for anything that just smiling at her during dinner or briefly acknowledging her during training, and her loyalty is bought.

He isn’t cruel to her, but he isn’t kind- for all his genius, Five lacks tact. Seven just doesn’t know the difference. He uses her as a sounding board for all his ideas and seems surprised when she knows enough to at least have a frame of reference for some of his more complex physics- what was she meant to do in all her spare time but read?

One night, after a particularly difficult mission that leaves all six of her siblings covered in blood, he jumps into her room unexpectedly and looks at her with tears in his eyes. He’s shaking, just a little, and Seven has experienced enough panic attacks of her own to immediately pull him into a tight hug and take deep breaths until he starts to calm.

He tells her about how scared he is of Reginald – how scared all of her super-powered siblings are, under the surface – and that the missions are too difficult. He says he wants to be stronger, to do better, to get to the point with his teleportation that he can’t be trapped anywhere ever again. She hugs him close and promises they’ll do whatever it takes.

After this, it seems like he trusts her more.

She’s unbelievably excited when he starts sharing normal gossip about the others with her, even if it’s often about their dislike for her. He tells her how One and Two think she’s useless, how Three avoids even the mention of her number, how Four and Six seem entirely oblivious towards her presence. He tells her that he himself finds her emotionless demeanor odd and off-putting. She keeps her face neutral, and remains thankful that Five even talks to her at all.

Then, after establishing that bond, he starts asking her for favors- to grab advanced books from the library for him, to ask Grace for intel on different authors. Slowly, these escalate, until she’s asking Pogo himself for access to Reginald’s restricted library. He says no and, desperate for Five to keep talking to her, she breaks in to steal it herself.

She’s caught and brought to their training, dragged by Reginald by her hair, who then throws her on the sweat-soaked, blood-stained mat and kicks her and beats her till she stops crying out. He tells the group that she was caught breaking a rule, and they should think carefully before doing the same.

He leaves her there, shaking and curled as tight as she can go, and ever-anxious Six darts out to go grab Grace for medical assistance. The rest of them can barely stand to look at her. Seven looks up at Five, tears in her eyes, and he turns away.

Right, she thinks, she decides, she justifies- he’ll be implicated if he’s associated with her now.

Later that night, after Grace has given her ice packs and wrapped the places where the skin broke and ordered her to rest for the next several days, Five stops by her room and asks if she managed to grab anything. He’s angrier than she’s seen him in a long time, intense and stiff and on a mission. She wonders what the reason for the change is. With a tremulous smile, she pulls out two books that she’d tucked away in her shirt – both hard enough that she broke two ribs, keeping them hidden during the beating – and hands them over.

Five glances at them, one a book on the theories of time travel and the other an old, complete diary labeled ‘Number Five’, then blinks out of her room without saying goodbye.

Seven is left there, tired, hurt, and alone, and thinks to everything she’s ever seen from Five- how his detached logic rivals even her deadened state, how he’s never truly acknowledged her in a group or in front of just one sibling, and she thinks he never really cared about her.

The next morning, he challenges Reginald at breakfast and starts a fight – he says something about how Reginald is holding them back and being cruel; Seven’s hand trembles as she holds her spoon, trying to stop him but not knowing how – and then he runs out and he’s gone.

She knows that he looked at her, with something like an apology and guilt written on his face, but by now she knows he’s a good enough actor to fake it- she made a mistake in trusting him.

Still, every night until she moves out, Seven makes a tray of fluffernutters and sets it out for him next to the light, hoping he’ll make his way home. She wonders if he’d ever do the same for her, and thinks that he wouldn’t. She’s trying to be okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... I feel like Five definitely cared about her, but it wasn't in a way that Vanya could really understand or deal with, especially given how often she's ignored
> 
> like i wrote this as five wanting to defend her (at least, in addition to his other goals) but vanya is too emotionally stunted to figure that out, so she thinks he abandoned her and never cared :(
> 
> let me know what you think!! comments and kudos mean a lot :) i promise i won't go this long again without an update haha things got away from me


	3. Ben and Luther

One morning, Reginald announces that they’re all going to get tattoos and then names- she’s a little nervous, but Seven’s just excited for the invite.

Her hopes are quickly dashed when she’s pushed towards the stairs, forced to watch them all get the opportunity to be marked as being a part of a whole forever. Despite their pained groans and gritted teeth, all she wants is to be a part of it. She draws an umbrella on her wrist with a sharpie, pretending like the permanent marker will make it last, and wishes things could be different.

It’s immediately after that Grace comes in, a brilliant smile on her face – as if to make up for the unwanted torture their father just put them through – that Seven is called down as the rest of her siblings are pulled into a line.

She glances down at all of them, and forces down her worry as she sees them – Six is crying as quietly as he can, Four has his arms crossed in wounded defiance, Three is biting her lip as tears fall unbidden, Two is openly shaking and clutching at his hurt wrist, One is standing ramrod straight as his hand trembles – and diverts her attention to Grace, waiting patiently.

“All right, children,” she calls out, voice clear and bright as always. “I have a special surprise in store for you all today! Based on your birth parents, your father and I have selected names for each and every one of you. Are you ready?”

It’s not the right time for this, the whole line of kids looks uncomfortable and stressed, but Grace is remarkably ignorant to social cues, even with all of her miracle programming- and the reminder of the birth parents who gave them to Reginald, the man who just marked them for life, doesn’t help.

She steps down the line regardless, holding each one of their hands as she tells them their new names- an identifier beyond a number, something chosen and meant just for them, given to them by their mother.

Grace gets to the end of the line and Seven holds her breath – what if she’s just here to observe, she’s never been a part of the group, why would Reginald care now? – but then her mom says, “Vanya.”

“Vanya,” she echoes with a faint smile. “…Thank you.”

She’s lit up with the glow of this new gift. She finally has something in common with her super-powered siblings, something that proves she’s one of them. She was Seven but now she can be Vanya, and Vanya can be better- she’s sure of it.

Brimming with confidence for the first time in a while, she makes her way to the library, where she knows Six and One – Ben and Luther now, she reminds herself – study together each day after lunch. She knows each of her sibling’s schedules by heart. There’s a third seat open – she doesn’t think of how just a few weeks before that was occupied by Five, she hasn’t let herself think of it except every long night when she waits alone in the kitchen – and she sits down without saying anything.

She can feel them staring at her over her book, but she pointedly ignores them. They never talk to each other during their reading time and she wants is to be a part of their normal routine.

Eventually, though it’s awkward, they go back to studying and she relaxes. They still don’t talk to her, but they’ve accepted her into their space without a fight- that’s more than has happened in a while.

The next day she makes her way back to the library and sits down next to Ben, who’s reading alone while the rest of their siblings work on hand-to-hand combat- Ben’s never invited to these training days. She puts her feet up on the chair across from her, getting comfortable, and focuses on her book even while she can feel Ben watching her.

After a while, he finally breaks the silence. “It’s nice to see you, Seven.” He’s even shyer, more soft-spoken than she is, and she’s always thought they’d get along well given the chance.

“It’s Vanya,” she corrects quietly, not looking up.

“Oh,” he says, and he actually sounds apologetic. “You’re right, sorry- I’m still not used to the names, I guess.”

They’re quiet for a moment, until she looks up at him and smiles softly. “It’s alright, Ben. It’s nice to see you, too.” Neither are sure of what to say next, neither used enough to social interaction to lead a conversation, but Vanya decides to speak up. “What are you reading?”

He holds up his book so she can read the description on the back, then shows her the title. “It’s called Frankenstein. It’s about this man who gets really obsessed with science and creates this undead monster that tears apart his life.” He laughs, a little sheepishly, and sets it down on the table. “Four- er, Klaus heard about it and thought it’d be funny to recommend. Since I’m the monster sibling, I guess.”

Vanya’s nose crinkles up and she frowns. “That’s not very nice of him to say. I thought you two were close?”

Ben shrugs and looks down. “I guess so. I think he likes me because I don’t tell him to stop talking, more than anything.”

“I guess that makes sense,” she offers, not understanding it at all- it just seems mean. “Do you like this type of book?”

He considers it appraisingly, looking uncertain, then nods. “I think I do. The monster’s real nice, just misunderstood, and it’s the man that made him who seems less human- it’s really interesting, I think.”

“Sounds complicated,” Vanya offers, considering it. “I’d be interested in reading it, when you’re done?”

He hands it over to her, smiling. “I’ve already read it a few times. Go for it. What are you always reading?”

“Oh, it’s a book about violins,” she says, embarrassed. “It’s not that interesting.”

“I’d like to give it a try- at least, while you’re taking my book?” Ben asks, and Vanya nods. “Let’s meet up again tomorrow and talk about what we’ve read.”

He gathers his materials, having to head to the next part of group training, and she starts her new book, reading quickly- she needs to be ready to discuss it tomorrow.

The next day, Ben comes and finds her. She’s already made it through a few chapters – it’s a great read, if not a little difficult – and she excitedly shares her thoughts on what will happen next to Frankenstein and his monster.

She compares the mad scientist to Reginald and Ben bursts out laughing- she does her best to mimic it, and feels a great deal lighter after.

Ben shows her the sections he’s gotten through of her history book, points out the different influences that went into making different kinds, and asks if she knows how to play works from some of the mentioned composers- she promises she’ll prepare a piece and perform it for him soon.

They keep doing it all week – Ben says Luther’s been off hanging out with Allison during his free-time – and so they settle into an easy routine of reading and quiet conversation. Vanya slowly starts to let her guard down and genuinely relax around him. She feels connected to Ben in a way she doesn’t with their other siblings- he’s quiet, like her, a little awkward but kind, and is ostracized by something out of his control. He’s become her friend.

She thought she was his, too.

At the start of the next week, Luther shows up and stops short when he sees Vanya sitting in his usual spot next to Ben. He stands above her, glaring, while she tries to focus on finishing Ben’s book- there’s just a few pages left.

“What are you doing here, Number Seven?” Luther asks and his voice booms.

Next to her, Ben stiffens, but doesn’t look up- she can tell he’s not still reading, though. “It’s Vanya, now,” she says, her voice suddenly almost silent.

Luther groans and rolls his eyes. “I don’t have time for your muttering right now, I want to sit down and study. I have to get ready for Pogo’s test coming up. Now move.”

He stares at him, imposing, and she does her best to stare back. “I’m reading too. You can sit across from us?”

He takes a step closer and sneers at her. “Get out of here, Number Seven. I don’t want to hang out with you. Or have you not gotten the hint from the last few years?” She flinches and he laughs. “Allison’s right, you’re so desperate. It’s kind of sad.” He looks at her and shrugs. “I guess you can stay sitting if you want, but you have to get out of my seat.”

She slowly gathers her things and gets up. “N-no, that’s alright. I think I’ll just go.” She looks to Ben, but he’s still refusing to look up from her violin book. She sets Frankenstein down next to him and then slinks out of the library, not looking back at them, ignoring the way Luther makes fun of her timidness while Ben doesn’t stand up for her once.

Vanya’s learned that Luther’s not vicious, but he does take his cues from those around him- between Allison and Reginald hating her, she never stood a chance to win his approval.

She just thought Ben might’ve liked her enough to say something. He should’ve stuck up for her then, she realizes. She keeps preparing her violin piece over the next month, just in case, but he never comes to hear it- never seeks her out again. She never finishes Frankenstein.

Vanya embraces her isolation in the mansion. It’s clear none of her siblings want her around, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things just are not going well for vanya in this household, huh? like her siblings don't hate her, but there's so many weird interpersonal politics going on and vanya just clearly does not know how to navigate it, which is unfortunate
> 
> anyways, here's a much quicker update than the last one! enjoy and have a great day :)


End file.
